z_a_kalos_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Drew Tucker
Drew Tucker is one of the graduate students of the Aquacorde City Pokémon Academy and a main character of Z: A Kalos Journey. He is written by Shak. Background Drew Tucker was born in Saffron city, his birth interrupting a business trip his parents had planned the week following his due date. He was given the name Drew (Shortened from Andrew) for many different reasons, with his father joking the name was a play on the fact he 'drew out' the birth process, since Drew was an overdue baby. At an early age, Drew and his parents were inseparable. The two would often dress the baby in suits and carry him to business ventures, even going so far as to have the baby in conference rooms at Silph Co. Even from such a tender age the child showed exceptional intelligence and an had a talent for retaining the information that passed so quickly in the office environment he practically grew up in. Practically starved of interaction with those his own age, Drew was forced to mature quickly, developing something of an inferiority complex as the toddler was never able to match up to his adult counterparts. As he grew older, he tried to take more and more authority in Silph Co, even going so far as to try to close a huge deal his parents were due to handle themselves. This and multiple similar incidents, is what led to his parents deciding Drew should be given the chance to grow up as a child should. So it was decided that a five year old Drew be sent back to their home in Vermillion City and attend a regular school in order to study business. He was left in he city, with the promise that they would visit as often as they could. What started as weekly visits, quickly became bi-weekly, then once a month. Drew would often wait at the city docks for his parents to arrive on the 'big boat'. The next five years of Drew's life were, what he would describe as hell on earth. While it did lead to him meeting his Live in Nanny, Felicity, who he still adores to this day, he resented his parents for everything they put him through by sending him to Vermillion. While being given ridiculously easy assignments in school was bad enough, the fact he was targeted by the other kids for being so good made it that much worse. Vermillion's youth prided themselves on physical feats, which is something Drew did not have. He avoided physical activity as a result, which only led to him being bullied more as he put on weight. The more the chain continued, the more he resented his parents. It got so bad, Drew would watch the boats to avoid his parents visits instead of eager anticipation for their return. What started as verbal bullying, turned into physical bullying as Drew hopelessly lashed out. Time and time again, he would find himself crying over the docks, with no way to explain what was happening. Despite Felicity's best efforts to protect him, Drew found himself doing everything to avoid school. He would play hookey, he would get himself suspended and even make himself sick to avoid even the chance he may experience bullying again. Upon turning ten, his older cousin gifted him a Charmander, which he excitedly brought to school the next Monday. While the bullying detracted from it, Drew did in fact have friends whom he was excited to show off his new pokemon to. As expected though, he was confronted once again by his bully. Rather than cowering or running away, the youngster used his new pokemon for protection, burning his bully. The incident led to Drew finally being permanently expelled from school and his Charmander being confiscated as soon as he'd gotten it. He didnt let that discourage his new found love of pokemon, even if he was significantly inexperienced with them. With Felicity and his parents furious with his actions, Drew was left with no choice but to take a new direction in life. Upon his twelfth birthday however, Drew was given a choice. He travel with his parents and continue to study business in a working environment, or learn to become a pokemon trainer. His decision was obvious. Drew was soon in Aquacorde city, ready for a new life in the Kalos region. He was no longer interested in his parents lifestyle, and chose to take his own direction as a pokemon trainer. With his knack for learning, and the knowledge he'd retained from the two years of his cousin feeding him stories of his own journies in Kanto, Drew was able to coast through Aquacorde's Pokemon Trainer Academy; his written exam scores barely carrying his practical exam scores past the line. Many of those he'd end up meeting and graduating alongside in the academy where several years older than himself, putting him right back where he once felt comfortable. Now fourteen, Drew was going to prove to his parents that he had become more than a lazy sulky kid. Even if he had slept through most of the academy, he'd learn on the job. Personality Drew takes a laid back and frivolous approach to life. Fundamentally ambitious, the boys lack of drive or passion leads him to never truly pursue anything he actually aspires to do. Having taken no direction in life at this stage, he has often been referred to as lazy or dim witted; while one could certainly make a case for the former, the latter is far from the truth. From a young age, Drew was considered a prodigy. The title came as a result of the capacity for learning that saw him involving himself in his parents business decisions from infancy. He has since developed an impulsiveness from a harsh upbringing once he was sent away by his parents. Feeling tossed aside and abandoned, Drew grew into a habit of lashing out whenever he feels pressured or cornered. Being both intelligent and volatile often come at a cost to Drew, because he can often be caught off guard, saying or doing something he quickly regrets. Though not totally socially inept, his skills at dealing with others, especially those considered his elder or superior can lead to him being at his most explosive. This only fuels his huge inferiority complex. From a young age, his parents noticed symptoms of mild autism in Drew's behaviour and mannerisms. The earliest signs, was his strange practice of scratching the tips of his fingers with his thumb, most notably when being scolded or when he was upset with the way something was being done. He also has a strong and lasting interest in minutes details that others may ignore or just forget such as: he never forgets a name, he remembers minute details from battles and social encounters and he has an endless fascination with bodies of water. The disorder comes as both a blessing and a curse. His aptitude for learning new skills and his talent in battle strategy both come as a result of it, while his social ineptitude is birthed from his autism. Avoiding eye contact, lack of ability to deal with extreme emotions from others and his slow response to others calling his name are the most prominent examples of how Drew's autism consistently hinders his social interactions. Despite all this, Drew is very self aware, which is another thing that comes as both a blessing and a curse. He is able to recognise when he makes a mistake, but this often leads to him becoming overly critical of his own actions. The worst of these habits is the way in which he compares himself to others. Never forgetting a name and face, Drew has a huge catalogue of people to aspire to, compare himself to and envy or be jealous of. Appearance Physical Features Short, podgy, scruffy, cute: all words that have been used multiple times to describe Drew Tucker. Standing at an unimpressive 5"0' Drew hardly cuts a rather shapeless figure. His lack of height does him no favours in stretching out his body fat either. Many may see him as still carrying a lot a lot of his baby fat due to his boyish features and big childlike amber eyes, Drew is in fact carrying excess body fat for a boy his age. Aside from his stature, Drew has a small and plump face. His nose is small, round and peachy. His eyes are big, bright and expressive. His cheeks soft, chubby and dimpled. Everything about Drew's face screams youth, despite the different things he's tried to make himself look older. The first of these attempts meant trimming his hair before leaving Santalune City. From his usual dishevelled brown mop of hair to a more sophisticated ivy league cut in order to accentuate his features and add some years onto his face. Clothing Drew began his journey in his favourite burgundy hoodie with forest green accents and the matching baggy green cargo pants. Drew wore this outfit relatively loosely, fitting it for comfort and no other purposes. Before leaving Santalune, he swapped this out for a similar outfit, sporting a much more fitting pair of chino trousers, but keeping the same hoodie and matching black and red running shoes. While attending the Parfum Palace contest, Drew swapped out his his usual hoodie and casual trousers look for a much more suave white tuxedo. White jacket and tousers, with a white shirt and black waistcoat made for a far more eye catching version of Drew than the one that threw on the biggest clothes he could find. Touched up with the fashion tips of Paige, such as tucking in his shirt and not wearing the blazer, Drew found himself a much more confident figure when wearing this outfit. After leaving Camphrier, Drew was left a little gift from Paige, who managed to leave the present behind before meeting Drew for the contest and subsequent party. The new outfit was far more figure hugging than what Drew was used to, but the burgundy button up shirt hoodie and skinny jeans transitioned Drew away from his typical non-fashion and into a more stylish image. The Journey Relationships Jackson Crane While the two barely if ever spoke during their time in the academy, due to the unapproachable reputation Jackson garnered in that time, Drew respects that fact that Jackson's fury often came on a need to see basis, as opposed to the many bullies he encountered in his time growing up. Being the first of his former classmates that he bumped into on his journey when saving the baby Buizel from his school bully Brandon, Jackson was Drew's first real example of what he should be aspiring to be as a trainer. Since then, Drew bumped into Jackson again in Lumiose city where the older trainer again saved him from a potentially perilous situation before running off to be a hero somewhere else. This has lead to Drew both resenting, but also admiring Jackson's willingness to step forward and be a hero, something he has been trying to find inside himself since then. Avril Morris While the two never had any strong personal ties, Drew and Avril shared many classes during their time in the academy, so were at the very least familiar. Being one of the youngest in their classes, Drew didnt command a lot of respect from other classmates. He felt that Avril at least showed him that respect and appreciated it, especially once the duo met again during his journey. The circumstances through which the duo bumped into each other in Lumiose city were far from the best. With both trainers tricked into risking their pokemon in an underground fighting ring and eventually having to be saved by Jackson and Emma, the duo were able to bond over their respective feelings of helplessness in the face of danger. While not sharing this verbally, this again came into play when the two found themselves searching for the generator to power prism tower. It was only once he watched Avril's crushing loss at the hands of gym leader Volkner, that Drew came to understand what they had taken from their time in Lumiose. Though, he was left with lingering feelings he's still yet to understand. The duo met again on Riviere walk, where they were tasked with getting some form of relationship to brew between the Eevee they acquired from their saga in Lumiose in order to begin the mission to repopulate Eevee in Kalos. It was here that Drew was truly able to part with the traumas of Lumiose and came to understand that not all his relationships were where he needed them to be. Namely that connection he wanted to have with Nebula, his Eevee. Leaving Eevee behind forced the boy to look at his ties with others, such as Brycen, Paige and even his parents. A lesson he still attributes learning to Avril's decision to let him take care of Nebula in the first place. Emma Kuzunoha Drew and Emma spent little to no time interacting during their time in the academy. While there were no real signs of animosity coming in the opposite direction, Drew always found himself resenting Emma for her association with the police force. His hatred of authoritative figures led to him seeing Emma as a representation of the self righteous attitude his parents had always displayed in his interactions with them growing up seeping down into his own generation. Drew's resentment was both furthered and confused after a negative encounter with the Lumiose City police. Until the timely intervention of Emma and Jackson in particular, Drew was well on his way to losing his Chespin and possibly more as a direct consequence of a decision he made to spite the police. It was this close call that led him to question his opinion of Emma, but it wasnt until discussing the matter with Avril that he truly began to feel remorse for his misguided animosity. By time the Parfum Palace party came around, Drew's perspective had completely changed. His opinion of Emma in particular was changed when the older trainer stepped in to save the liberty of a single Feebas, whom he had seen being brushed aside by the likes of Loveless Larry and Parfum Palace's own Princess Allie. This led his decision to give the Feebas to the older trainer to prove to himself that he'd been wrong about her. Dahlia Adoración Dahlia is another person Drew had little interaction with during their time in the academy. He had always been cautious of Dahlia and Fondue, labelling the duo 'the ultimate gossips' as both an insult and an accolade. His viewpoint on that is yet to change, but he admittedly has much more respect for Dahlia than he Fondue. While the two didnt say much to each other, Drew's respect for Dahlia was reinforced as the older trainer was present in the breaking of the underground fighting rink. While he has no evidence, Drew is certain that Dahlia and Fondue's gossiping skills went some way to fowarding his eventual rescue. Sebastian Allender Of all the eventual Aquacorde graduates, Seb was one of the ones Drew had the most interaction with during his time in the academy. On many occasions Seb was forced to bail Drew out of situations in class due to the younger boy's negligent attitude towards classes. The two built a mutual respect, with Seb often being the one to believe in Drew's abilities in battle, and Drew admiring Seb's seemingly infinite knowledge on all things pokemon. Drew's relationship with Seb also led to him meeting Alice Rask. The first encounter Drew and Seb had after setting off on their journeys was on Versant Road, where they assisted Lillie in catching a Pancham. This meeting was incredibly useful for Drew in rebuilding his confidence, after finally solidifying his bond with his starter pokemon. Following the triumphant encounter, Sebastian was tasked with looking after Drew's Eevee. The next time the Seb saw Drew was at the Parfum Palace party, where Sebestian, Drew and Emma Kuzunoha came at odds with Princess Allie, who demanded Drew sell her his Feebas. Again, thanks to the influence of Seb, Emma and Emma's grandfather, Drew was able to realise the values of caring for a pokemon in order to supplement it's growth, and it was only as a result of this, that he was finally able to convince Brycen to evolve. At that same party, Sebastian returned Nebula to Drew, and Drew revealed the information he had about Team Cinder while Sebastian was present. Chris Rodriguez Paige Manning Professor Sycamore Lillie Pokémon On-Hand Brycen (Male, Bulletproof) '''- Brycen is Drew's starter pokémon, whom he was given as a Chespin by professor Sycamore upon graduating from Aquacorde academy. Vigorous, headstrong and unyielding: Brycen's personality at first seemed the antithesis of what one would expect from Drew's pokemon, but the two were quick to hit it off and become friends. That friendship was tested following their first real battle, where Drew forfeited and lost the pokemon's respect. After a series of trials and tribulations, the two built a mutual respect for each other after taking down a troupe of Scraggy on Versant Road. It was only after this, that Brycen was able to fully accept Drew as his trainer, and accept his evolution against into a Quilladin to defeat the same Scraggy on Riviere Walk. He first appeared during Act 1, Stage 1. Leech Seed | Takedown | Vine Whip | Rollout | Bite | Pin Missile '''Caesar (Male, Moxie) - As Drew's first true catch, the acquisition of Caesar stands as one of Drew's proudest moments. The pokemon spent much of his early life travelling with his gang in search for ways to get stronger. They lingered around Versant Road, crushing trainers that wondered off of the path. It wasnt until they met Drew and Brycen that they found something different. Brycen's determination to battle all four members of Caesar's gang was something the Scraggy attributed to Drew and so after suffering a defeat at the hands of the grass type, seeked out the trainer once again in order find out more about this ability to break his glass ceiling. The faithful encounter on Riviere walk lead to Caesar's eventual capture, where he stands as the second member of Drew's team. He first appeared during Act 3, Stage 1. Faint Attack | Swagger | Brick Break | Chip Away | Low Kick | Headbutt Zephyr (Male, Hyper Cutter) - During his journey to save Paige from Team Cinder on Spike Passage, Drew was impeded by the rough terrain, and was forced to help in saving a Gligar nest in order to cross. The baby Gligar was quick to take to the trainer, and Drew was eventually convinced by Odette Radiuju to care for the young pokemon on his journey. The pokemon continues to show high levels of enthusiasm and energy, easily making him the most happy go lucky member of Drew's team. His youth and unconventionally loving attitude make him not quite cut out for battle just yet, but his time spent on Drew's journey with inevitably harden him to the challenge. He first appeared during Act 4, Stage 3. Poison Sting | Sand Attack | Harden | Knock Off | Quick Attack | Fury Cutter Levi (Male, Rock Head) - Given to him by his best friend Tim Newton, just before his death, Drew has mixed feelings about his Aron. While the sturdy and reliable pokemon has never failed him or been any trouble, it's hard to look at him without being reminded of its original trainer. In what was a traumatising experience in Glittering Cave, the formally named Agro seems to have been the only good thing to come out of Newt's sacrifice. The have a very awkward relationship, with Drew unsure as to how he can bond with the pokemon. As a result, he has a tendency to avoid using Levi in favour of Caesar and Brycen, but the strong foundations of his relationship with Newt remain a good basis with which Drew plans to start building he and Levi's relationship. He first appeared during Act 1, Stage 1. Iron Head | Harden | Rock Slide | Roar | Protect | Mud Slap Temporary Pokémon Dragco (Male, Blaze) - Drew's first ever pokemon, that he received as a gift from his older cousin on his tenth birthday. Drew, like many children always loved Pokemon growing up, with his favourite being the regional fire type starter pokemon of Kanto. With his cousin always journeying around the world, it was fitting that he be the one to give Drew his first pokemon. The pokemon that would later be taken away from Drew, as a result of him using it to defend himself against his bullies in Vermillion City. Drew is still unaware as to the location of the Charmander that first had him truly excited about a pokemon journey, but has since moved on. Charmander still remains a pokemon he is deperate to add to his team. He is yet to make an appearance in the main story. Growl | Scratch | Ember | Smokescreen N/A (Female, Water Veil) - A wild Pokemon Drew befriended while aiding her in bringing her child safely through the Santalune forest fire. During this period, Drew was suffering a severe lack of confidence in battle, and still unable to catch his first pokemon. When challenging the Santalune City gym, Drew called on a favour the powerful wild pokemon owed him, and used her strength to aid him in defeating the Viola. She first appeared during Act 1, Stage 1. Aqua Jet | Whirlpool | Razor Wind | Sonic Boom | Swift | Water Gun N/A (Female, Oblivious) - Drew's Feebas was nothing more than a pokemon he received on a whim. Used as a metaphor by Loveless Larry to describe Drew, the rich man gave Drew the pokemon as he deemed it not worth anything. It came as a result of Princess Allie's dismissal of the pokemon that Drew was able to learn it's true worth thanks to Emma Kuzunoha, Sebastian Allander and Emma's grandfather. It was through this moment, Drew realised the worth of his own pokemon, and decided to give the Feebas to Emma as a token of his gratitude for stopping him from making a foolish decision and for saving his life in Lumiose city. She first appeared during Act 3, Stage 2. Tackle | Splash | Flail Pokemon in Reserve Nebula (Female, Runaway) - Drew and Nebula have had a turbulent relationship since Drew first encountered the pokemon in Lumiose City. The Eevee, was a captive of an underground fighting rink, where trainers were forced to gamble their pokemon against impossible odds. Trained to battle with malice and murderous intent, Slash Nebula found herself easily the most traumatised and desensitised to violence. Her only coping mechanism being to defend herself against any and all threats that cross her path. With several Aquacorde graduates including: Avril Morris, Emma Kuzunoha, Dahlia D Adoracion and Jackson Crane, all winding up crashing the rink, many of the other Eevee were quick to take to their new trainers, but Nebula has taken time to regain any sort of trust. Drew eventually shortened her name to Nebula, as he finally accepted the pokemon in his first faithful encounter with Team Cinder. The two seperated on Versant road, and were reunited to what seemed a finally calmed Nebula, but again signs of friction remained until her eventual departure as part of a bid to repopulate the Region with Eevee. The two were separated on questionable terms, and Drew has shown little desire to return to the pokemon since. Tackle | Tail Whip | Growl | Quick Attack | Swift | Bite Category:Characters Category:Aquacorde Graduates Category:Male Characters